The Plot
by Turbosilverwolf
Summary: Transformers prime verse. Silverwolf finds herself trecking across cybertron under Starscream's command to tamper with what other experiments Shockwave has in his lab. She is given Skywarp as a guide escort.
1. The Guide

_Previously the Autobots Headquarters where blasted to rubble and ashes, and now are on the run from Megatron and his Decepticon force. But a new threat has risen in the form of a Dragon. Shockwave's very creation, a ancient race known as a predacon now hunts the Autobots. But this story dosen't begin with the Autobots or the war between them and Megatron. But it starts on Cybertron. Starscream has secretly orderd the Turbo seeker beast, Silverwolf to investagate what ealse remains in Shockwave's lab... But there is an impending shadow that creeps closer to Cybertron._

There was nothing of a pretty sight as to each side of the horizon lay nothing but ruins of what was once Cybertronian cities. Silverwolf's amber gold optics scanned her surroundings as she trecked across the wasteland of rubble, mutely shocked at the remains of a planet she never knew. The femalehad no idea which direction to head either. She was lost, and she disliked that feeling.

"Scrap! I could do with directions right now." She whined pittifuly, her wing plates drooped as she dragged her pedes.

She could do with being back on Earth fight now, she though of the wounderous view she had last seen beore being sent on this assignment. Continueing to take another stepp she paused when a faint sound reached her audio sensors, two pink points on either side of her healm twitched.

**VROOSH**

"What the pits was that?" She weakly questioned out loud. Glanceing left and right as the noise sounded again, but closer.

**VROOSH**

"You there, not what I was expecting."

"What?" She blurted, woundering why she was even answering the voice. She couldn't see anyone that the voice might belong to. "Is this an Autobot trick?!" She hissed. Being irritated felt better than being afraid. She took a step back, narrowing her optics when she knocked into something solid.

"Careful there pretty."

Came the voice again but from behind her. Silverwolf froze, then slowly turned to set her optics upon a black-purple seeker that looked almost similer to her superior! But there was something alot differant about this seeker. In a reasponse she just screamed at the mech and activated her sheild, suddenly disserpering from plain sight.. Skywarp just stood and stared at where shehad once been standing. He blinked then stumbled backwards with a starttled whine.

"W-whoa!? What happened? H-how did you do that?" Skywarp nervously questioned with wide optics. "Wait! Are you a warper too?" Skywarp asked, his voice filled with exitement.

"No." Came her flat toned voice. A hint of bitterness waverd in that single word.

"Then why can't I see you?" He now sounded sheepish.

"Because... Ahhh... An internal energy-disabler." She smugly answerd, enjoying that he was cautios of her. But the uestion she wanted to ask was if he was an Autobot or Decepticon, but she didn't want to sound idiotic infront of this rather intreasting seeker.

That split second in a moment that she detectedhim lowering his guard. She lunged at Skywarp and knocked him of his pedesat the same time she deactivated her sheild, and appeard looming over the taller seeker who raised his arms to defand himself.

"Don't hurt me! I'm your guide if you must know!"

He whined,almost a shrill scream of panic to discover that she had transformed into some sort of mecanical animal. Her steel sclaws just reasting above his cheast plate but her optics where drawn to his dark red optics and she gaped. In that moment of distraction she was trow off as Skywarp used his warp drive and re-appeard a few paces from her. Dusting rust off his shoulderwith a wiked chuckle.

"Your both a seeker and a pred? Never expected that." She spoke in a confident maner and looked at her as she transformed back to robot mode.

"I'am /not/ a predacon." She indingtly corrected Skywarp.

"What ever you say sweetpaw." The black-purpleseeker retorted and waved a servo in a gesture to follow him.

Silverwolf grumbled at even letting him knock her over. What had gotten over her, she had lost her sensors in that moment of distraction and now wasn't exactly sure if she should behumiliated or impressed by Skywarp. Right now the only thing that matterd was getting to Shockwave's lab and tamper with anything that might have Megatron favour the scientistmore than Starscream.


	2. Dangerous

**[he first chapter was a little short so I think i managed to gain enought free time to make this one a little longer (which i obviously havent so this chapter is to be continued to be a bit longer). Plus I've left it on a cliff-hangar. It's kind of hard to finish a single chapter in little time. XD**

It had taken three earth hours to find the exact location of the laboratory. And even now Skywarp kept up his guard, constantly from time to time, he'd look up to observe the sky. As if he expected the enemy to just suddenly drop from thin-air and appear right at their feet. Silverwolf had now begun to ignore the edgy seeker and bolted forward once they reached the arch. A towering opening that was clearly the entrance into the facility.

"Looks like this is it." Skywarp stated the first thing he had said since giving her a shock. "Not to be a bothersome glitch, but… I think I'll wait out here."

"Why? Are you scared?" She cautiously questioned. Her gold optics narrowing at him.

"I've a good right to be… I mean, no." She retorted while turning away.

The only reaction that made him winch was her laughter. "So, you're a metal chicken?" She teased, turning to enter the lab just as she heard a whimper from the black-purple seeker. For some mysterious reason he sounded even more nervous.

"Silverwolf?" Sounding squeaky, he watched the large spacecraft slowly move through the sky, now casting a shadow over them.

"What is it now?" She snapped. Only to realize it had gone slightly darker.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. But look?!" he now pointed at the large ship with wide optics. And backing away, his wings drooped.

The spacecraft was as big as the Nemesis but not as threatening. However the way it spooked Skywarp made a shallow growl rise from deep within. There was something dangerous aboard, she could sense individual energy signatures, not matching anyone who she had come across, but she was clueless to the impending threat.

"Not again." Skywarp muttered and nearly tackled Silverwolf when he tried to warp. Nothing happened.

"What the matter? Why the pits are you panicking for?" She questioned with concern. Not taking her optics of the sight above them.

"WHY ARNY YOU?" Skywarp screamed when it became clear that he couldn't warp. And sunk to the ground on his knees, muttering something about beasts.

Silverwolf rolled her optics. "Great. Scrap knows why I had to be stuck with a deranged creature with the behaviour of a human." She snapped.

Just as she did, there was a tremendous growl. At first Silverwolf thought she had unconsciously made the growl, but she knew the sounds she was capable of doing. And this was far to untamed for her. But her attention drew back to the cowering Skywarp. He was staring passed her, at something that was behind her? Pondering for a moment she whirled round, taking a swift step back to become faced with the large armoured form of what appeared to be a mechanical canine

"Well what do we have here?" The unnamed mech bellowed cruelly as he glanced at the two baring the decepticon emblem. This beastformer was wearing a green emblem. He then chuckled. "How pathetic. Your kind now destroy your own planet."

"I say we teach them a lesson, boss." A second beast-like mech approached with a grin. This one was in his standard robot mode, but didn't look as much friendly as the bigger one.

Skywarp wimperd. "We'll just be on our way."

"Shut up Cannonball! Not so fast, not this time." The towering wolf growled.

Lifting his pointed razor claws towards the seeker who continued to make a futile attempt to warp, but seeing the claw coming at him, he stumbled backwards. Having seen enough, Silverwolf transformed and stalked between Skywarp and the Star Seeker with a feral snarl, optics blazing almost red. She wasn't about to lose her guide, not to these odd bunch.

"Stand down!" She snapped with such fierceness she even surprised herself. "The seeker is busy, now frag off!" She hissed, clearly making the threat glare with so much fury that it took her a second longer to react when Thundertron lunged forward


End file.
